stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Leviathan (RPG)
The USS Leviathan is a free Play-By-E-Mail RPG. PBEM RPG's are where members of the crew send in short stories or posts, these posts are written like novels and can either be written by yourself involving only your character and Non-player characters (NPC's), or it could be a joint post which can involve other crew members. We use a unique, custom built system to allow our crew members to work on posts directly from the site in the form of what we call a "Log-Editor". The Log-Editor allows players to write their posts, tag players, send invites to the post, inform people of updates, work on the post at the same time as other players allowing for quicker Joint Posts (JP's) and to submit these episodes directly to the current season archive once they are finished. Utilizing a built in chat box that remains active to the side of the site, players can communicate with one another while writing the post, eliminating the need for everyone to be on an external Instant messaging program such as Google talk or MSN instant messenger. USS Leviathan The USS Leviathan is a Defiant class heavy escort built in 2381 which has been temporarily assigned to Deep Space Nine with orders to patrol post-war Cardassian space. The Leviathan has a unique crew from a Ferengi helmsman to a Breen first officer, this crew is sure to suprise you. History SEASON ONE the Leviathan was built in 2381, during its shakedown cruise the Leviathan was lulled into an ambush by an unknown freighter supported by several Klingon ships, upon further investigation it was discovered that one of the ships was remote controlled whereas the rest were being manned by Cardassian’s implanted with Borg Technology. This ambush led the Leviathan to discover a new threat by remnants of the Obsidian order who were using Borg technology to bring back the old Cardassian union. After tracing the source to a desolate mining planet run by the criminal master mind Lombardi, the Leviathan was ambushed by members of the Typhon Pact who were receiving supplies from Lombardi. After fighting off pirate ships and Gorn boarding parties, the Leviathan sent a team to the surface to find more evidence of Typhon pact involvement with Borg technology and to put an end to the threat. After the away team disabled Lombardi's defenses, downloaded his files and made it back to the Leviathan, the Typhon pact decided to cut ties with Lombardi permanently. In a matter of minutes a fleet of Typhon pact ships came into orbit above Lombardi's complex and began orbital bombardment. During this time, Lombardi begged his rouge Obsidian order benefactor to save his life, only to find that he too was cutting his ties. While this was happening, the Leviathan kept themselves hidden from the Typhon pact fleet as they watched the attack from a safe distance. SEASON TWO The Federation has heard rumor that the Typhon pact is secretly building a large fleet. When questioned, the Typhon pact denies everything, now Starfleet is left with but one option... They must send someone to investigate. After the Lombardi incident, the Leviathan and its crew enjoy a period of normality in their lives at Deep Space Nine while Starfleet intelligence looks over their findings from Lombardi's planet. Meanwhile word begins to spread of a secret fleet being built by the Typhon pact. The Federation diplomatically confronts the pact concerning this fleet but only receive an open denial in return, now it’s up to the Leviathan. 'Joining' To join the crew of the USS Leviathan, go to our website at www.ussleviathan.net . Once on our website click "Join" and then fill out the form to create a character. Once you submit your character, you will automatically be registered to the site where you can explore the full site that is only open to crew members of the Leviathan. External links *[http://www.ussleviathan.net USS Leviathan website] *Star Trek Leviathan crew intro video *Game trailer on YouTube *Season 1 trailer on YouTube *USS Leviathan Facebook page Category:PBEM